The present invention relates to a writing implement with a sealing element on a closing cap which is mountable on a writing insert provided with a concentric writing tip and extending outwardly of the housing.
Writing implements, particularly with pipe writing tip and a balance weight with a cleaning needle, especially for using of India ink, must be sealed especially reliably to prevent drying. It has been recognized that it is advantageous to seal not only the end of the writing pipe, but also to block the connection of compensating passage with the outer air. Because of formation of sediments in the event of the utilization of India ink as the writing medium, it is also necessary to clean the writing insert from time to time with removal of the same from the housing.
The DE-GM No. 7,505,779 discloses a writing implement with several sealing elements formed in the closing cap. A bowl-shaped insert is retained in the cap body and composed of an elastic material. It abuts both against the end side of the writing implement housing and also against the writing tip. Mounting of this cap body is performed with the aid of an inner thread engaged with an outer thread of the housing of the writing implement in which a writing insert is introduced.
This design of the cap body has, however, the disadvantage that the closing cap must correspond to the outer thread of the housing which in various embodiments has different diameters. This outer thread corresponds to the different receiving devices for the writing implement which, for example, for protractors and distance pieces for a drafter, considerably differ from one another.
During the utilization of the same writing insert it is therefore necessary to use different closing caps in correspondence with the different housings.